


Игра на желание

by Jem_Miller



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Иногда Чживону казалось, что Вселенная решила развлечься за его счёт.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета – Riisa.

Чживон посмотрел на часы и недовольно нахмурился.

Ситуация попахивала абсурдом.

Провести выходной в парке аттракционов, чтобы набраться сил и положительных эмоций перед грядущим камбэком, предложил именно Ханбин. Но как только наступил день этой поездки — в общежитии его не оказалось.

Зато в телефоне нашлось непрочитанное сообщение о том, что Ханбину нужно было срочно уладить пару дел с утра пораньше, но он, разумеется, обо всём помнит, встретится с хёном на месте и ни за что не опоздает.

До этого «неопоздания» у Ханбина оставалось три минуты.

Чживону, если задуматься, некоторые детали происходящего казались странными. Например, почему Ханбин не предложил поехать в парк всей группой? Почему о своей задержке предупредил в последний момент? Что такого срочного вообще могло произойти, чтобы Ханбин не сказал об этом прямо? И чтобы это можно было решить за пару часов. Чживон знал Ханбина слишком хорошо, и поэтому его не покидало ощущение, что тот просто что-то задумал, но не хотел в этом признаваться.

Из раздумий его вырвало знакомое бодрое «Бобби-хён». Чживон поднял глаза от экрана телефона, и приветливо помахал Донхёку, который шёл под руку с Ханбином и солнечно улыбался. А вместе с ними был Минхо, и от этого у Чживона словно переключатель щёлкнул в голове — он понял, что именно решил устроить Ханбин (да ещё и с лёгкой подачи Донхёка, не иначе).

Сон Минхо был хорошим другом, отличным хёном, незаменимой второй половиной их собственного юнита. 

И одним из самых ярких воспоминанием Чживона о пребывании в YG.

Он увидел Минхо почти сразу же, как тот стал стажёром. Проходил мимо двери в репетиционную, бросил через стекло случайный взгляд и просто замер, не зная, куда себя деть. Минхо стоял в зале, лениво прислонившись к стене, и уверенным движением подбрасывал кепку. Его поза и аура буквально кричали о крутости и хип-хопе, и от всего этого Чживон почувствовал прилив злости.

А когда Минхо прекратил свой отдых и начал читать, Чживон очень сильно хотел ненавидеть его за талант. Минхо был слишком хорош. Настолько, что Чживону казалось — ему самому таких высот не достичь никогда. 

Скажи тогда ему кто-то, что они подружатся и спустя несколько лет он не будет уступать Минхо в рэпе — Чживон бы не поверил и счёл это насмешкой. А если бы ещё упомянули тот факт, что его первой серьёзной влюблённостью, куда более сокрушительной чем все предыдущие симпатии, станет тоже Минхо — Чживон был бы напуган и раздавлен чувством вины.

Но с годами пришло смирение и осознание.

— Хватит уже стоять, — лидерским тоном сказал Ханбин, возвращая его к реальности.

— Кто бы говорил, — Минхо фыркнул, легко толкнул Чживона локтем и кивнул в сторону ближайшего аттракциона. Ход его мыслей был довольно очевиден.

— Кто добежит последним, тот платит за всех, — жизнерадостно сообщил Чживон, и они с Минхо одновременно побежали вперёд, оставляя позади громко смеющегося Донхёка и раздражённо кричащего вслед Ханбина.

Началом их отдыха стало «Свободное Падение». Когда сидения рухнули вниз со всей высоты аттракциона, Чживон не смог сдержать радостного крика — подобные развлечения ему нравились. Минхо рядом наслаждался происходящим не меньше его — смеялся громко и заразительно при каждом последующем снижении. Зато остальные, видимо, их восторга не разделяли, и Чживон искренне жалел, что не мог достать телефон и сфотографировать друзей — такими растерянными он ещё не видел. Стоило только аттракциону остановиться, как Минхо посмотрел в сторону Ханбина и передразнил выражение его лица, на что Ханбин попытался дотянуться до него ногой, чтобы пнуть.

Чживон подозревал, что Ханбин потом ещё припомнит им это всё.

Второй остановкой стали американские горки, и Чживон даже не знал, от чего смеяться в первую очередь — то ли от Ханбина, вцепившегося в Донхёка и что-то сосредоточенно ему кричащего его на ухо, или от мёртвой хватки Минхо вокруг поручня. Но потом вагончик дошёл до особенно резкой петли, да ещё и перевернувшись дном к верху, и не до смеха стало уже самому Чживону. Он и сам не заметил, как схватился за плечо Минхо.

Американские горки, определённо, были из разряда «больше никогда».

Дальше выбор пал на стеклянный лабиринт, и если нормальные люди искали из него выход, то они, заходившие по очереди, нацелились на поиски друг друга. Чживон даже успел поспорить с Ханбином, кто кого найдёт первым — они с Минхо или Ханбин с Донхёком. Первые несколько минут Чживон действительно пытался найти правильную дорогу, бережно прощупывая все проёмы на своём пути. Но в определённый момент ему показалось, что Минхо совсем рядом — всего-то два поворота пройти, чтобы победить в этом маленьком соревновании. Тогда он сорвался с места и побежал, только чтобы сходу влететь в стекло.

После такой неудачи его усадили на скамейку, заботливо приложили к голове бутылку холодной воды и пару десятков раз спросили о самочувствии. И только услышав очередное заверение, что он себя чувствует нормально, Ханбин успокоился. И предложил в следующий раз распределяться по парам на аттракционах иначе.

Что было ужасной идеей. Чживон быстро уяснил одну простую истину: наличие в одной команде Сон Минхо и Ким Донхёка ведёт к тотальному поражению противников и стремительному падению их самооценки.

Конечно же, никто не смог просто пройти мимо автодрома. Чживон сел рядом с Ханбином и уже предвкушал быструю победу — в конце концов, у них с Ханбином за плечами были годы дружбы, командной работы и невероятного понимания. Разве мог кто-то потягаться с этим? Оказалось, что да. Водить лёгкие машинки у Минхо и Донхёка получалось куда лучше, чем у него с Ханбином. А когда эти двое и вовсе наловчились, то возникали чуть ли не из-за каждого столба, таранили их, откидывая в очередную кучу к другим уже столкнувшимся людям, и со смехом быстро уезжали в сторону, ловко объезжая всех посторонних. 

С пейнтболом вышло не лучше. На довольно небольшой площадке Минхо и Донхёк умудрялись скрываться и атаковать из самых неожиданных мест, а Чживон с Ханбином едва успевали убегать из-под обстрела. Выработать какую-либо стратегию у них не получилось — что бы они ни пытались предпринять, так ни разу не смогли прицелиться до того, как в их сторону летел очередной шарик с краской. В конечном итоге Чживон просто бросил все попытки просчитать тактику противников и ринулся напрямую за Минхо, стоило только уловить его силуэт среди огромных камней. Что закончилось мелькнувшей перед глазами вспышкой красного, которым заляпало защитные очки. Минхо, впрочем, тоже не сумел увернуться, и счёт был равным. Оставалась ещё надежда на Ханбина.

Но потом Ханбин вышел из-за служащей ему укрытием стены и, подняв руки, с улыбкой пошёл к Донхёку. Чживону на это оставалось только вздохнуть, признав поражение.

Предатель.

— Он просто сущий дьявол, скрывающийся за ангельской улыбкой, — заявил Чживон, после пейнтбола усаживаясь на скамейку. Минхо только насмешливо фыркнул, прекрасно понимая, о ком шла речь.

— Не иначе как у Чану понабрался. Или у тебя, хён, — Чживон попытался забрать у него бутылку воды, которая оказалась за спиной Минхо прежде, чем он успел до неё дотянуться.

— Дьявольские хёны, Бобби, — серьёзным тоном начал Минхо и улыбнулся, — не делятся водой со своими донсенами.

Чживон закатил глаза и быстрым движением отобрал у него кепку.

— Честный обмен. Вода на самый ценный для рэпера аксессуар, — предложил Чживон. Минхо изобразил на лице муки выбора, горестно вздохнул и согласился.

— БиАй всё ещё пытается вернуть Донхёка на путь истинный, — сообщил Минхо спустя пару минут и неопределённо махнул рукой.

Чживон посмотрел в сторону Ханбина, упорно пытавшегося купить Донхёку хот-дог, и согласно кивнул — Ханбин размахивал руками, сосредоточенно что-то говорил и хмурился. Донхёк в ответ смеялся, неловко потирал шею, то и дело успокаивающе проводил пальцами по его рукам. 

Чживон мог понять Ханбина — за прошедшее с последнего камбэка время Донхёк слишком похудел, постоянно выглядел болезненным и хрупким. Если всем мемберам хотелось оберегать этого солнечного ребёнка и они единодушно были против его диеты (но Донхёк же упёртый, его не переубедить), то что испытывал гиперответственный лидер Ханбин, помимо прочего по уши увязший в чувствах, даже знать не хотелось.

Ханбин всё же добился своего и с радостной улыбкой платил за хот-дог. Донхёк смеялся, неловко пряча лицо в его шее. Смотреть на этих двоих всегда было приятно, хоть и немного болезненно — Чживон иногда задавался вопросом, могли ли они с Минхо вести себя так же естественно. И каждый раз говорил себе: нет. Они с Минхо оба — то ещё стихийное бедствие. И взаимоотношения у них были такими же яркими, противоположными спокойным отношениям Ханбина и Донхёка.

Только их не было.

И Чживона уже начинала раздражать бесконечная ходьба по кругу. Он был достаточно прямолинеен, его смелости хватило бы на десятерых, и он для себя уже всё решил. Оставалось только озвучить, но он, считавший, что всевозможные признания нужно озвучивать в лицо, всё не мог поймать момент для этого — всякий раз кто-то подходил и прерывал его в самом начале. Иногда Чживону казалось, что Вселенная решила развлечься за его счёт подобным образом.

Как и сейчас. Стоило ему только открыть рот, как к ним подошёл Донхёк.

— Мы на колесо обозрения собрались, — жизнерадостно сказал он. — Вы идёте, хёны?

Колесо обозрения было чуть ли не классикой для самых разных парочек, и Чживону совершенно не хотелось портить друзьям момент своим присутствием. Минхо, судя по его взгляду, придерживался того же мнения. Отказались они одновременно, и Донхёк на это только грустно вздохнул, но пошёл к очереди на колесо вместе с Ханбином, который напоследок успел благодарно улыбнуться.

— Тут неподалёку игровые автоматы есть, может, посмотрим? — предложил Чживон, стоило только им уйти. Минхо, задумавшийся о чём-то своём, запоздало кивнул только после повторения вопроса и толчка локтем.

Среди автоматов их внимание сразу же привлёк «Танцпол». Минхо, заинтересованно покосился на мигающую на экране полосу жизни, сделал пару пробных движений, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно уменьшается, если совершаешь ошибку.

— Сыграем на желание? — предложил он, и причин отказываться не было. Минхо, конечно, был хорош в танцах, но и в своих способностях Чживон тоже не сомневался.

Они не стали разогреваться и делать быстрое подобие разминки, прежде чем приступить к игре. На кону стояло желание, и это вызывало нетерпение. К тому же, им обоим нравилось соревноваться друг с другом. Хоть в большинстве случаев и проигрывал Чживон.

Как и на этот раз.

Чживон негромко выругался, разочарованный результатом. Минхо на это насмешливо улыбнулся, и на ум совершенно некстати пришло старое «всё равно победит Сон Мино».

— Раз уж я победил... — Минхо потёр шею. — Бобби, давай уже нормально встречаться? Я устал ходить вокруг да около.

Чживон раздосадовано застонал:

— Хён, ты издеваешься? Это была моя фраза.


End file.
